starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kenobi (novela)
|portada = |traductor = |editSP = |añoSp = |formatoSp = |isbnSp = |pagSp = |pais = |editUSA = Del Rey |añoUSA = 27 de agosto de 2013 |formatoUSA = |pagUSA = |isbnUSA = |canon = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |timeline = |serie = |sigue a = Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel |seguido de = Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro }} Kenobi es una novela escrita por el autor John Jackson Miller. Fue lanzada el 27 de agosto de 2013. La novela tiene lugar entre los eventos de Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith y Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza. Se establece durante los primeros días del exilio de Obi-Wan en Tatooine. La historia corta "Incognito" de Star Wars Insider 143 fue escrita como un enlace. Contraportada La República ha caído. Los Señores Sith gobiernan la Galaxia. Obi-Wan Kenobi ha perdido todo. Todo menos esperanza. Solapa interna Tatooine: un duro mundo desértico donde los granjeros trabajan bajo el sol de dos soles mientras intentan protegerse a sí mismos y a sus seres queridos de los moradores de las arenas. Un planeta atrasado en el borde del espacio civilizado. Y un lugar poco probable para encontrar un Maestro Jedi en la clandestinidad, o un niño huérfano en cuyos pequeños hombros descansa el futuro de una galaxia. Conocido por los lugareños solo como "Ben", el forastero barbudo y con túnica es un extraño enigmático que se guarda a sí mismo, no comparte nada de su pasado y se esfuerza al máximo para seguir siendo un extraño. Pero a medida que aumentan las tensiones entre los agricultores y una tribu de moradores dirigida por un despiadado jefe de guerra, Ben se ve involucrado en la lucha, poniendo en peligro la mismísima misión que lo trajo a Tatooine. El Maestro Jedi Ben - Obi-Wan Kenobi, héroe de las Guerras Clon, traidor al Imperio y protector de la última esperanza de la galaxia, no puede darle la espalda al mal de lo que puede rechazar su entrenamiento Jedi. Y cuando la sangre se derrama injustamente, vidas inocentes amenazadas, y un oponente despiadado desenmascarado, Ben no tiene más remedio que invocar la sabiduría de los Jedi y el formidable poder de la Fuerza en su lucha interminable por la justicia. Resumen corto Obi-Wan Kenobi es un recién llegado al planeta Tatooine. Ahora disfrazado de Ben, dejó al niño de Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, al cuidado de Owen Lars y Beru Whitesun Lars. Kenobi establece una casa en las afueras del desierto con su mascota, Rooh. Cerca de allí, los colonos y granjero de humedad del Reclamo de Dannar se reúnen bajo Orrin Gault contra la amenaza de los moradores de las arenas, que poco a poco van perdiendo la moral y la gente contra la alianza de colonos de Gault. Después de otra batalla victoriosa de los colonos contra los Incursor Tusken, Kallie Calwell, la hija adolescente de la propietaria del Reclamo, Anilleen, accidentalmente monta un animal hacia un campo de Sarlaccs. Annileen intenta salvar a su hija, pero ambas mujeres son salvadas por Kenobi, montado en Rooh. Después de salvar a las mujeres Calwell, Kenobi comienza a visitar el Reclamo de manera irregular hasta el punto en que pronto ve lo que los colonos unidos están haciendo con los moradores de las arenas. Kenobi se comunica con el líder de los Tusken, A'Yark, quien acepta que lo que los colonos le están haciendo a los Tuskens es moralmente incorrecto. Al mismo tiempo, Annileen comienza a desarrollar una gran atracción por Kenobi. Kenobi decide investigar a Orrin Gault, quien quiere casarse con Annileen. El ex Jedi descubre que Gault está profundamente endeudado con Jabba Desilijic Tiure, y está reuniendo a los colonos para su propio beneficio financiero; además, el deseo de Orrin de casarse con Annileen también era robar más dinero de su propiedad del Reclamo de Dannar para dárselo a Jabba. Después de detener una de las estafas de Gault para obtener más colonos en su alianza falsa, Kenobi se convierte en un paria al que Gault quiere muerto. Por lo tanto, Kenobi se une a los moradores de las arenas para derrotar a Gault. A Kenobi se le ocurre un plan para reunir al clan Tusken que ha sido atacado por el grupo de Orrin. Mientras Ben prepara a los Tuskens, Annileen llama a los compinches de Jabba para que vengan y liquiden la gran deuda que se ha acumulado. Orrin aún trata de convertir a Kenobi en el chivo expiatorio y hacer que los otros colonos se unan contra él, pero al final Annileen les dice a los colonos que Kenobi es una buena persona. Esto confirma las sospechas de los colonos de los objetivos de Orrin. Al ser perseguido por Orrin, un dragón krayt del cañón ataca a Kenobi. Aquí es donde se revela como un Jedi a Orrin Gault mientras lucha contra la bestia. Después de destruir al dragón krayt, Orrin intenta revelar a Kenobi al Imperio. Cuál podría ser su última carta para jugar, a pesar de su situación desesperada con los colonos, los Tuskens y la deuda de Jabba. Finalmente, Orrin intenta escapar, haciendo uso de un deslizador de tierra dañado. En un enfrentamiento con Annileen, Kenobi y A'Yark, Orrin acelera rápidamente hacia el líder Tusken, que los envía a toda velocidad por un acantilado hacia las tierras baldías Tusken. Orrin ya no es visto por Kenobi, Anilieen o los niños en ese momento. Al final, Orrin, que se cree muerto, está paralizado de cintura para abajo y gravemente quemado. Él es recibido por los Tusken. Se despierta descubriendo que lleva una máscara de respiración Tusken. A'Yark revela que Orrin ahora es un esclavo en el campamento Tusken y se usará para reparar los vaporizadores de humedad. Annileen y sus hijos se encuentran con Kenobi en su casa en los eriales de Jundland. Luego, Kenobi le revela a Annileen que él hizo los arreglos para que ella viaje a Bestine y se vaya de Tatooine para siempre. También le da la noticia de que presentó su solicitud de ingreso a la universidad, que llevaba tantos años reteniendo la Demanda. Ella estudiará exobiología y viajará a múltiples sistemas y planetas para estudiar diferentes especies como parte del programa. Ella está llena de alegría con las noticias. Pero Kenobi revela que no se quedará con ella y su familia. Él explica que debe hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades del planeta. También explica cómo le ha ocultado información sobre su pasado. Esto la molesta mucho y hace que sienta lástima por Kenobi. Ella está triste de perder a su nuevo salvador, pero encuentra una manera de lidiar con su dolor. Bibliografía * * Apariciones *A'Yark's middle son *A'Yark's oldest son *Alkhara *Padmé Amidala *Darth Bane *Tellico Bezzard *Tyla Bezzard *Mosep Binneed *Bohmer *Bojo Boopa *Jellion Broon *Dannar Calwell *Zayne Carrick *Deen *Garn Delroix *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Ben Gaddink *Liselle Gault *Orrin Gault's grandfather *Varan Gault *GG-8 *Gloamer *Gr'Karr *Zedd Grobbo *A'Sharad Hett *Sharad Hett *Kerra Holt *H'Raak *Jayla Jee *Jervett *Arca Jeth *Dexter Jettster *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jorrk *Gormel Kenobi *K'Sheek *Ben Krissle *Satine Kryze *Langer *Beru Whitesun Lars *Cliegg Lars *Owen Lars *Shmi Skywalker Lars *Lhojugg *Tar Lup *Darth Maul *Mell *Ben Moordriver *Junix Nard *Erbaly Nap'tee *Waller Pace *Bail Prestor Organa *Leia Organa *Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Lotho Pelhane *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Ben Surrep *Siri Tachi *Caelum Thaney *Nella Thaney *Tusken war chief *Magda Ulbreck *Unidentified Geonosian *Yark *Yoda *Yoona |creatures= *Bantha *Dewback **Snit **Vilas *Eopie **Rooh **Rooh's son *Geniserian sand monkey *Kayven whistler *Krayt dragon **Canyon krayt dragon *Kreetle *Logra *Massiff *Neebray *Ronto |droids= *Assassin droid *Cooking droid *GG-series hospitality droid *Safedroid |events= *Battle of the Jundland Wastes *Clone Wars *Comet Run Day Battle *Comet Run *Great Hyperspace War *Gran Purga Jedi **Duel on Mustafar **Operation: Knightfall **Order 66 *Mission to Tatooine *Mandalorian Wars *New Sith Wars |locations= *Alderaan *Aquilaris **Capital Cay *Baroonda *Bestine IV *Corellian **Gold Beaches *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Duro *Heptooine *Mandalore *Mustafar *Naboo *Polis Massa *Rodia *Sullust *Suurja *Taanab *Tatooine **Anchorhead ***Anchorhead Cantina **Arnthout **Bestine **Great Mesra Plateau **Jundland Wastes ***Roiya Rift **Mos Eisley ***Café Tatoo II ***Court of the Fountain ***Delroix Speeders ***Docking Bay 87 ***Kerner Plaza ****Twin Shadows Inn ***Lucky Despot **Mos Entha **Pika Oasis ***Dannar's Claim **Mos Espa **Xelric Draw |organizations= *Bank **Aargau Investment Trust *Galactic Empire **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Senate ***Senator **Stormtrooper *Galactic Republic **Supreme Chancellor **Clone trooper *Jedi Order **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan **Jedi Youngling *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith *Settlers' Call Fund **Moisture farmer |species= *Bith *Duros *Gamorrean *Gossam *Human *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Klatooinian *Mon Calamari *Nikto **Gluss'sa'Nikto *Nimbanel *Phindian *Rodian *Shistavanen *Suurjan *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek *Vuvrian *Weequay *Wookiee *Zeltron |vehicles= *J-type 327 Nubian royal starship *Landspeeder **JG-8 luxury landspeeder **USV-5 Modified Landspeeder **X-31 landspeeder **Selanikio Sportster *Repulsortruck **ST-101 Repulsortruck **LiteVan IV speeder truck *Sandcrawler *Speeder *Speeder bike *''Lady of Bestine'' |technology= *pistola bláster *rifle bláster *Gaderffii *sable de luz **Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber *Moisture vaporator **GX-9 Pretormin vaporator |miscellanea= *Cigarra *sabio del desierto *Dricklefruta *Fizzzz *La Fuerza **Lado oscuro de la Fuerza **Telekinesis *planta Funnel *Parche *Podracing **Clásica de Boonta Eve **Comet Run Podrace *Tormenta de arena *Agua **Gault’s Sparkling Seven }} Entre bastidores Kenobi es una historia arrolladora que es toda La Guerra de las Galaxias, parte épica del oeste, parte romántica y parte dramática de gran importancia. 2 El autor John Jackson Miller ha estado trabajando en el concepto de este libro durante años. 2 Aunque la versión del libro de audio de Star Wars: Kenobi es narrada por Jonathan Davis, 6 James Arnold Taylor narró un fragmento de la vista previa del libro. 7 Galería de imágenes Archivo:SWKenobi-coverart.jpg|Cover art Bibliografía * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *[http://www.randomhouse.com/book/227072/kenobi-star-wars-by-john-jackson-miller ''Kenobi: Star Wars] at Random House * *Kenobi Production Notes Category:novelas